1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an item of hardware used principally for snow removal from sidewalks and driveways.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,837 issued Apr. 17, 1990 to Olmr et al is directed to a "Single Stage Snowthrower" and indicates the present lack of a known, simple snow remover inasmuch as the disclosure of such Patent provides a complex, expensive, and ineffective snow throwing device.